Tears of a ruby moon a Touya's and Nakuru's story
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Nakuru's back to Tomoeda, and is after Touya. But he's too cold with her. Is she going to find a way to make him treat her better? Nakuru x Touya fic. Please, R&R.


**__**

Tears of a ruby moon (a Touya's and Nakuru's story)

By: The Biggest Dreamer Lily

A cool September evening. The breeze making the cherry blossoms fly in the sweet melody of the wind, like they were dancing. And a person walking between the trees, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment, like nothing else was important. Although, something very important was in the person's mind.

This person was Nakuru Akizuki that just got back from England with Spinel, her friend, and Eriol, her creator. In her mind, was a very handsome guy, brother of the Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto. Touya Kinomoto. At that moment, he was leaving his job, to finally get home.

'Oh, I can't wait till I see Touya! It's been... What? Three years or such. He might be so surprised to see me!' she thought. At that moment, she heard footsteps. 'He might be without his bike! Ohhh, how lucky I am!' she thought, a huge smile appearing on her beautiful face. She hid behind a cherry blossom's tree, waiting for her... friend.

He finally appeared on the scene. He wasn't much taller than before, but he was still handsome like always. He walked slowly and calmly. Like he didn't have anything to do. He stopped at the center of the cherry blossom's trees, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, enjoying the soft smell of the cherry blossoms.

Taking this as an opportunity, Nakuru walked silently behind him, and when he was totally off guard, she jumped on him. When he felt someone on his back, he looked at the person's head on his shoulder. The person was smiling.

"Hi Touya!" she said cheerfully. "A-A-Akizuki!?" he said totally surprised. She got down and walked in front of him, to finally look into his eyes. "It's been a while, isn't it?" she said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Nakuru pretended she was hurt. "Oh, Touya! Don't be so mean! I know you're happy to see me." She said, jumping on him again. "No, I'm not. Because you're going to be that pain in the ass again! Get out!" he said, getting free from her grasp. "To-Touya?" she said weakly, facing his back that was walking away from her. "Don't follow me, Akizuki. I don't want to see you again. Bye." He said coldly. Those words were like daggers on Nakuru's heart.

The weather suddenly changed. Dark clouds appeared in the sky, and a cold rain fell. As well as Nakuru's tears, that she couldn't stop form falling. 'Why...? Why did he treat me like that...?' she thought. She stayed there, in the rain, not worrying about anything. She could only think about Touya's words to her. _Don't follow me, Akizuki. I don't want to see you again. Bye... I don't want to see you again... Don't want to see you again.... Bye..._

Later on...

Nakuru arrived at Eriol's mansion (remember, I'm following the mangá story) like two hours later, her entire body totally wet because of the rain. When she entered the living room, Eriol was there, waiting for her.

"Nakuru! What happened to you?! You're gonna be sick if you don't change those soaked clothes! Go take a shower." Said her young master, and she only nodded. Eriol was smart enough to see her tears between the rain's water on her face, as she passed by him. 'What might happened?' he thought, and kept this in his mind, to ask her later.

She took a long shower, then laid on her bed, feeling totally sad. 'Why did his words affect me so much? I thought I didn't like him this way...' she kept asking herself, between sobs.

Spinel Sun appeared in the room, and floated to the girl. "Hey, Ruby Moon, what's wrong...?" he asked. "I'm not Ruby Moon. I'm Nakuru..." she said. She then stood up, and stayed beside the bed. Two amazing butterfly wings emerged from her back, and covered her body. When the wings opened, a different woman was in the place where Nakuru was. A mysterious woman.

"Err... What happened to your human form, Ruby? She seemed so depressed." Said Spi. "Nakuru had fell in love with an human." Ruby said simply, leaving Spinel shocked. "But... She can't! She's... You're a guardian!" he said, but Ruby just left the room, heading to the living room, where her creator was.

"There's something bugging Nakuru... Isn't there, Ruby?" asked Eriol, not even looking up at her. "Yes... The problem is... Love. She... We can't understand it. It's wrong to love an human, isn't it?" Ruby Moon asked, standing beside Eriol. "Not really. Those human feelings are uncontrollable. And as Nakuru is your human form, it's normal to fell at least one of those feelings. Happiness, sadness... Love." Said Eriol. "But he doesn't love her back, Eriol... And she's... suffering." "Touya's really cold sometimes. Just give him time." Eriol said, and Ruby nodded. Then it shook her. "How did you know...!?" she tried to say. "I created you two. I can read you two like a book. When Touya gave all his powers to Yue, even after that, Nakuru still liked him, even though she said she liked his powers. It was obvious for me to know." He said, standing up. "Now, if you excuse me, it's late, and I need to wake up early tomorrow." Said Eriol, leaving the room.

Ruby turned back into Nakuru and she sat there, looking at the fire, thinking. 'Isn't there a way... A way to make him like me...?' she asked herself. **_There's a way. _**Answered a voice to her. 'A way...?' Nakuru asked the voice. **_Yes... Remember the most important thing to him. He doesn't have it anymore... Just help him. _**The voice replied. 'But he said...' **_And you'll just do what he said? I thought you did what you liked and wanted to._**

Nakuru stayed silent. "Maybe... There's a way..." she whispered to herself, a small smiling appearing on her face.

Meanwhile...

Touya arrived at home. He just said that he was there, then walked to his room, totally ignoring his sister's hello.

'Akizuki... Now she's back. But I don't think she'll look after me again after what I said to her.' He thought. 'But... Was I too cold with her? I don't know... Her voice seemed hurt...' he thought, on his bed. 'Nah, I don't think so. She's just a guardian... But Yuki is too... Now I don't know what to think... Maybe I should just say sorry to her, than it'd be okay... Yeah, that's it.'

The next day...

"I think you was too cold with her, Touya. She was so happy to see you again." Said Yukito, at the college. "You think?" said Touya. "Yes. You should talk to her. Maybe she's hurt. Look, there she is." Said Yukito, motioning to Nakuru that was at the college's entrance. "She's in the same college as us? Oh man... I don't think I should apologize." Said Touya, the thought of Nakuru always jumping on him flashing in his mind. Yukito just shoot him a 'go-and-talk-to-her' kind of look. Touya sighed.

"Akizuki?" he said, the girl turned to him. She smiled a bit, but then she remembered of the preview day. "Yes?" she said, with a sad tone, looking at the ground. Touya now knew it. He had hurt her. "I..." he began but then she said. "I wanted to... Talk to you. Could you come... to my house... today, after your job?" she asked doubly. "Yes." He said, and she looked up at him. He was smiling. She nodded then smiled to him, trying by everything not to jump on him.

During the classes, Touya thought about something that was bugging him. 'I still like Kaho... Even after all... But... Is that true? I have this feeling when I'm around Akizuki... Is it her magic? But I don't have mine anymore... Who knows...'

Later that day...

It was like 8:00 PM, and Touya knocked at Eriol's mansion's door. Nakuru opened it. She smiled to him. "Come in." She said. Touya entered the mansion. Nakuru conduced him to the Living Room. Then she motioned him to sit on a couch, near the fire.

"You wanted to say something to me today, what is it?" she asked. "I wanted to... Apologize because of yesterday. I think I was too cold." He said, not looking at her. She smiled a huge smile to him, then walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. "No problem!" she said in her cheerful mood again.

"What did you want from me? I mean... You told me to come here." He said, still not looking at her. "Do you want... To see your mother again?" she asked. This certainly caught Touya's attention, cause he immediately looked in her eyes. "Can you... Do it?" he asked. "Yes. Do you want?" she asked again. "Won't you be... In danger?" he asked. "Maybe... But Eriol's just as powerful as Sakura. He will be okay. So will I." she said.

Touya thought for a moment. Nakuru would be very tired after that thing she was planning on do. But he... Wanted to see his mother again. More than everything in his life. "Please, Nakuru... Could you make me see my mother again?" he said. She smiled again, and grabbed his hand. She made him got up, then she hugged him. Beautiful butterfly's wings appeared from her back, and she turned into Ruby Moon, her wings not having to close. She turned into Ruby Moon in front of Touya, and he was amazed at the beauty she had now. To tell the truth, she wasn't too different from Nakuru, Touya just didn't had the courage to admit that. The Clow's symbol appeared under they, and a light involved both. When it stopped, Ruby Moon fell on Touya's arms.

"Nakuru! Nakuru! Wake up!" he said, gently shaking her body, still like Ruby Moon. She opened her eyes, then said weakly. "You know... Even being a guardian... Nakuru fell in love with you, Touya." She said, and his eyes widened. "And you?" he asked. "I... don't know. It's a strange feeling. It's too hard to understand..." she said. Touya smiled. He didn't know why he felt so strange know. Maybe was her power... Or maybe was his love, now discovered, for the butterfly angel (and Nakuru), but he couldn't control himself. He kissed her. Deeply.

When he stopped, for hat seemed centuries, in his arms wasn't Ruby Moon anymore. Was Nakuru, eye-widened. He smiled to her. "Ruby Moon told me. You love me." He said, and Nakuru blushed. "I... I..." she tried to say something, but she was too speechless. "I love you too, Nakuru." He said, leaving her more surprised then ever. He kissed her once again. The feeling he had when he did that, he only felt once, with Mizuki. The mix of their power and their love almost make the world and time stop. And they seemed to be like that forever.

When they broke the kiss, Nakuru smiled to him, whispered a "I love you", then fell asleep, from exhaustion. Now Touya finally had someone to love again. He felt someone's presence, then looked up. His mother's angel was smiling to him.

__

"It's good to finally see you happy, my son. Hope you and this young woman be happy even after, dear Touya." Nadeshiko said, laughing. Touya only nodded and smiled to his mother, then she disappeared. He looked back at the sleeping figure of Nakuru. "You gave me back the best thing someone could give me, Nakuru. Thanks." He whispered, and kissed her forehead.

From the stairs, a pair of eyes could be seem, and Eriol and Spi smiled at the scene. "Isn't this wrong, master Eriol?" Spi asked. "Love's never wrong, Spinel. Never wrong." Eriol said, himself thinking about his purple-eyed angel.

~-:::::[ The End ]:::::-~

{ Did you liked it? Hope so. I saw a fic similar, so don't think I stole your idea, dear author, because I had this idea a long time ago, before I read yours. So don't sue me, please!!!!!!!!!!???????? Well, please review, okay? See ya! }


End file.
